


Sad Girl

by lolitaslollipop



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Heartache, Mistress, Smut, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaslollipop/pseuds/lolitaslollipop
Summary: I'm a sad girlI'm a bad girl





	

You didn't care about the money, notoriety, or glamour. You just wanted to be content and happy. Probably settling down with a man of your dreams. Unfortunately, you were just another woman on the side.

You were Vito Scaletta's mistress.

After Lincoln fled New Bordeaux, Vito took over. He got remarried, shot out a couple kids, and was living in Sal Marcono's old loft. Vito and his wife didn't get along at all. Everyday they fought. Vito wasn't happy. 

Being a mistress on the side was starting to wear and tear on you. Fucking with a married man was something you never thought you'd grow accustomed to. You weren't having any fun at this point. You were starting to fall in love with Vito. 

~ 

Vito grabs your hips, digging his nails into them, causing you bounce harder on his cock. Prayers and moans bounce off your bedroom walls. Your pussy stretch's so perfectly for him. Whenever you were on top you could feel more of him inside you. You love having control.

Vito's smooth hands travel up to your breasts, cupping both of them, and giving them a tight squeeze. You bite you bottom lip in concentration and pleasure while your ride him out. 

Eventually, his hands find the back of your neck. He pulls you down for a passionate sloppy kiss. Your breast are against his chest, his thrust were getting harder, your breath turned into gasps, and your walls are getting tighter and tighter. 

You pull away from his kiss, planting your lips on his neck, marking him as yours. You weren't worried about it, you always helped him cover it up with makeup afterwards. Vito didn't seem to mind either. In response he thrusts his shaft deeper into you, hitting your g spot.

"Vito!" you scream against his neck. You part your lips from it and sit back up. You rhythm meeting up with his. 

Vito slams into your g spot again.

"Oh fuck, Vito." you gasp. "I think I'm about to come." 

"Just let it all out baby." he says. 

You let go. Your orgasm blinds you for a second. God, it's intense. 

Your body has a thin layer of sweat that glistened in the light. Your complexion reminded Vito of little flecks of glitter. You are still bouncing on his dick, riding out your orgasm the best you can. Vito's cock twitches in your pussy. 

You feel his fluid fill you up, causing you to moan. Vito curses and swears to God. His nails are digging on your hips again. You can tell his orgasm was intense as well. 

You roll over. Your back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Vito is doing the same. Specks of sweat appear on his forehead. You look over at him. Drinking in the view. You feel drunk from redemption and love. You wanted this. Every single day. 

Vito rolls over on top of you, resting his head on your chest. You can feel his warm breath on your cleavage causing you to smile. You softly run your fingers through his hair. You feel his lips twitch up on your skin causing you to laugh contently. 

Than it hits you.

When he leaves you have to act like nothing ever happened. You were so sick of it. 

When the thought flies through your mind, your breathing changes and your body stiffens. Vito notices this and brings his head up to look at you. Your eyes are watery. The thought of not having him to yourself was mentally wearing on you. The love you felt for him was undeniable. You have never felt like this for a man. For some reason, with Vito, it was completely different. You love that man with your entire being. Your biggest fear was him not loving you back.

"What's wrong?" he asks while sitting up so his arms are next to your head. He begins to plant angel kisses on your neck. You begin to wiggle underneath him. 

Yeah, he knew something was very wrong.

"I'm just sick of hiding everything." you finally admit. "I'm not wasting my time on a fucking man who is married. I am not going to fulfill shit that she can't." you finish angrily.

Vito looks at you in disbelief, but that man couldn't say that you are full of it. He knew this conversation would come up sooner or later. 

"I just can't keep waiting around for a man who doesn't want me back and only wants me for when his wife won't ride his dick." you confess. You were over everything. Right now you wish you've never met Vito. 

"What do you want me to do, leave her?" he asks. You begin to sit up, nudging him to the side, and crawl out of bed. He reaches for your hand but you pull away. You grab your robe and wrap it around your naked body. The silky cool fabric chills your heated body. 

"That's not up to me. You know that." you tell him. Your back was turned, you didn't want to look at him. Tears were starting to fall down your cheeks. Vito could tell you were beginning to cry because your shoulders were starting to shake.

"I love you." you finally admit. Now you knew you couldn't look at him. If you did you would cry even harder. 

Vito's body froze at your words. He didn't know what to think about it. At first, this was all fun and games. He never expected you to catch feelings for him. 

The only thing he can do is sigh. 

"I'm sorry. We can't be together. You have to remember I'm married." he finally coughs out. Your irritation grows more and more.

"No shit, Vito. I'm not that goddamn dumb." 

"I didn't say you were. I had no idea you would fall in love with me!" he raises his voice. That's the first time you've ever heard him yell. 

You whip your head around. "You know what, it's your fucking choice. It's either a woman who sits there, constantly bitching at you, or me. A woman who actually listens to you and loves you for you." you reply bluntly. 

Vito stares at you. He has nothing to say. He never does and never will. You take this as a sign of defeat and rejection. You walk over to the chair where his clothes rests on and toss it to him. 

Vito is in disbelief. He didn't think you would crack. The only thing he was able to catch was his boxers. 

"Now, you get dressed." you command. "I'm done being your Bonnie on the side." you say. 

You turn around, and walk out of your room. You wait on the couch for him to leave. You two were having such a great night, and than this happens. You know what the two of you were doing was so wrong. For some reason, it felt so right. 

You hear the bedroom door creak. You turn your head to the direction the noise came from and carefully watch Vito step out.

He was fully dressed. He walks towards the front door, grabbing his hat from the coat rack and looks at you one last time. He opens his mouth to speak, but words can't come out. You just stare at him, wanting him to say he was wrong and that he wants you. You know damn well that wouldn't happen at all. 

He breaks your stare and walks out the door. 

You sit on the couch. Contemplating if you should run to him and take back what you said. What good would that do for you? All it will do is cause more pain. 

Here you are, alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting so salty and pissed off while writing this damn thing. Sorry for the disappointing ending. There will be happier Vito Scaletta/Reader stories. I am going to dive in deeper into Mafia. I love Joe and Henry and I plan on writing about them in the future. I am working on a very intimate piece of Lincoln and Reader. I'm super excited. Thank you for all the love you share on here. I am so insecure about what I write and I am so happy that you guys enjoy it.


End file.
